THE LAST NIGHT
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sortent ensemble, leur amour est fort, malheureusement, tout n'est pas rose. Arrive ce soir où Sasuke débarque chez Naruto. Ils se savent tous les deux faibles mais, entre amour et désespoir, ils essayeront de tenir bon. (POW Naruto).


**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit récemment (plus une sorte de défi à moi-même*) et comme il s'avère pencher plus vers le NaruSasu, et que nous sommes le NaruSasu Day, j'ai décidé de poster :D.**

**Genre : ****Romance-Angst/Songfic Vous avez en gras/itallique les paroles de « The Last Night » de Skillet (un groupe de rock génial soit disant passant D). **

**Disclamer : ****Toujours pas à moi, snif ! **

**Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

**THE LAST NIGHT**

Je reste immobile devant la vue que tu m'offres. Debout, à l'embrassure de ma porte, tu te tiens droit, comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien que rien ne va.

Tes vêtements sont trempés, ton regard est vide. Combien de temps es-tu resté à errer sous la pluie ? Je n'en sais rien. Tu préfères garder le silence alors, sans un mot, je me contente de te céder le passage.

Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez-moi, tu le sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais je sens que quelque chose est différent ce soir.

Nous montons silencieusement dans ma chambre. Lentement, tu te déshabilles. Tu enlèves ton pull, ton haut, dévoilant la peau pâle de ton torse. Puis, tu détaches ta ceinture et fait glisser ton pantalon contre ta peau humide. Ma serviette est posée sur le radiateur, tu la saisit et t'enroule dedans pendant que je te cherche des vêtements de rechanges. Je fais comme si je ne voyais pas les creux au niveau de tes hanches, la pâleur inhabituelle de ta peau, les cernes qui entourent tes yeux sombres. Je me concentre uniquement sur ce qui pourrait bien t'aller, du moins, j'essaye. Seulement, quand je me retourne pour te tendre les vêtements que j'ai choisis, j'ai un temps d'arrêt.

Ce soir, encore, _**tu viens à moi les poignets tâchés de cicatrices.**_

Au-dessus des anciennes, je remarque des nouvelles. Je ne peux lâcher des yeux tes poignets, la douleur s'étendant comme une nappe de poison dans ma poitrine. Mes larmes ne mettent pas longtemps à suivre. Tu les vois, j'en suis désolé. J'aurais aimé me retenir mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. J'ai mal mais surement ma douleur n'est rien comparée de la tienne.

Néanmoins, _**tu me dis que ce sera la dernière nuit à te sentir comme ça **_et c'est le déclic, tu me les montres enfin tes larmes.

Nous pleurons tous les deux, toi, assis sur mon lit, moi, debout devant toi. La douleur que nous ressentons tous les deux, il faut qu'elle sorte. Je te promets qu'un jour elle ne sera plus mais, en attendant, il faut qu'on l'évacue si l'on veut tenir.

« _**Je suis juste venu dire adieu... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer, je vais bien**_, murmures-tu du bout des lèvres.

_**Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge. **_

Tu baisses la tête pour me cacher tes larmes. Comme toujours, tu es pudique. Même devant moi, tu continues de vouloir cacher tes faiblesses. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir. Je suis peut-être le plus faible de nous deux mais je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça. Je m'agenouille devant toi et t'enserre dans mes bras. Ton visage se cale dans mon cou, je sens tes larmes rouler sur ma peau. Tu pleures silencieusement mais je te sens fragile dans mon étreinte. Alors, tout en sanglotant, je te souffle :

**«** _**C'est la dernière nuit que tu passeras seul »**_

Plus qu'un chuchotis, c'est une promesse.

_**Regarde-moi dans les yeux, je sais que tu sais**_

_**Que je serai partout où tu voudras.**_

J'insiste.

_**« La dernière nuit que tu passeras seul, **_Sasuke. »

Pour toujours,_**je t'entourerai de mes bras et je ne cèderai pas.**_

Pour toi, je saurais devenir plus fort, tu verras. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'abandonnerai pas jamais. Alors, n'ait pas peur de te confier à moi car je serai toujours là.

Tu sais que tu es mon essentiel et je sais que _**je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre. **_

Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est la vérité, même si certains ne veulent pas la comprendre.

_**Tes parents te blâment de tout**_

_**Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais ; ils ne te connaissent en rien.**_

_**Ça me rend tellement malade quand ils disent :**_

_**« C'est juste une crise, tu iras bien, tu vas bien »**_

Pourquoi notre amour serait « juste une crise » ?

Et toi, face à cela, tu restes de marbre comme si ces mots ne t'atteignaient pas _**mais, je sais que c'est un mensonge. **_Je sais qu'en vérité, tu t'affaisses dans ton propre silence.

Mais cette fois, je n'en peux plus, Sasuke, je n'en peux plus et toi aussi. Si nous ne les arrêtons pas maintenant ils finiront par avoir raison de nous alors je continue de te répéter, dans le silence de ma chambre, tout ce que mon cœur garde pour nous.

Ma voix est cassée et tremblotante, elle aussi a atteint sa limite mais il y a de l'espoir derrières mes mots, j'espère que tu le sens. Même si pour l'instant rien ne va.

Tu finis par me repousser doucement. Nous avons écoulé notre temps. Tu dois rentrer chez toi rejoindre ces murs de glaces que tu détestes tant. Je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es là mais, si tu restes trop longtemps ici, ils finiront surement par le deviner.

Tu essuies tes larmes et ravalent celles qui veulent encore couler. Tes yeux, tes joues et ton nez sont encore rouges mais je sais que, lorsque tu arriveras chez toi, ils ne verront rien parce qu'ils ne voient que ce qu'ils acceptent de voir et tes larmes, comme notre amour, ne font pas partie du lot.

-Sasuke, je te promets que c'est…

-je vais y aller, m'interromps-tu.

… _**la dernière nuit loin de moi ...**_

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y croire, Sasuke ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire en nous ?

_**La nuit est si longue quand tout va mal**_, alors pourquoi ne te confies-tu pas plus à moi ?

_**Si tu me donnes ta main**_

_**Je t'aiderais à tenir.**_

C'est une promesse.

_**Ce soir, **_

Dès, _**ce soir**_, Sasuke.

Tu ramasses tes vêtements et te diriges vers la porte. Je sais que tu inventeras une excuse pour justifier le fait que tu ne portes pas tes propres habits. Tu diras surement que tu t'es arrêté chez un ami mais tu ne mentionneras pas mon nom parce qu'aux yeux de tes parents, je n'ai pas le droit d'être cet ami.

Tu me tournes le dos, prêt à partir, mais je revois tes cicatrices et réentend tes premiers mots. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de te rattraper. Ma main entoure ton poignet. Tu t'arrêtes. Je sens tes cicatrices sous mes doigts. Tu te tournes et ton regard me demande de te relâcher mais je ne peux obéir à cela.

Cette fois, je ne te lâcherai pas, Sasuke.

_**Je ne te laisserai pas**_ me _**dire adieu. **_

-ça ira, Naruto, ça ira. Je serais là demain et tous les autres jours, me souffles-tu.

Un fin sourire étire tes lèvres et tu t'avances pour les poser contre les miennes.

Une larme m'échappe encore une. Tu l'essuies.

J'aurais aimé être celui qui essuie les tiennes mais je suis encore trop faible pour le faire.

Mais un jour, Sasuke, nous n'aurons plus à souffrir. Je deviendrai plus fort _**et j'en serai la raison.**_

J'arriverai à souffler les nuages de notre ciel, à transformer l'obscurité en lumière. Le soleil brillera aussi pour nous et je pourrais crier au monde entier à quel point je t'aime.

Doucement, tu enlèves toi-même mes doigts de ton poignet. Ta main serre la mienne un instant, puis la relâche. Le froid m'envahi. Impuissant, je reste debout à l'embrassure de la porte. Je te regarde t'éloigner.

Mais, un jour, je serais assez fort pour ne plus te lâcher. Un jour, je saurais me dresser contre eux et tu n'auras plus à repartir. C'est une promesse.

C'est _**la dernière nuit loin de moi**_, Sasuke.

La dernière,

_**Loin de moi… **_

* * *

**THE END**

**Des avis ? ^^**


End file.
